Unwanted
by Mellow girl
Summary: When a baby shows up at the new Sanctuary Nikola gets an unwanted surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Abby Corrigan was tired but excited to see Will again. Today he said that he was going to show her something top secret. She wasn't sure why he wanted her to meet him at a sewage hole but he promised great things awaited for her and after the day she had she was excited to see something great. She was getting ready to go when the light turned green when a very pregant woman knocked on her window. She rolled down the window.

"Please help me," the women wimpered, painfully.

"Sure I'll give you a ride to the hospital," Abby said, as she put the car in park to help get the woman in to the car.

"No! No hospital! They will find me there I need you to take me to Helen Magnus," the woman said forcefully.

"Who will find you? I hate to tell you this but Helen Magnus died three weeks ago when her house exploded," Abby asked.

"You and I both know that is not true please she is the only one that can keep my son safe," the woman said before doubling over in pain again.

"What is your name? Who is after you? How do you know Helen Magnus?" Abby asked, quickly.

"My name is Layla I used to work for SCIU research and development department so I know who Helen Magnus is,"

"Did SCIU do this to you?" Abby asked, shocked.

"No I voluntered for this I always wanted a child. I just had no idea what they were planning to do with him. I would have never agreed to do this. Please it hurts you have to take me to Helen Magnus the baby is coming," Layla said, starting to cry.

"Ok I'm going to call someone to help us. Hold on just for a little longer," Abby said, dailing her phone.

"Please hurry he is coming," Layla cried.

"Will It's Abby I need your help there is a women and she is in labor she said that she needs Magnus," Abby explained.

Layla let out a scream.

" I know but she needs help I'll meet you at the spot you told me about," She said, starting the car. "I don't how much longer I can hold on he is coming," Layla screamed.

"Please hang on we are almost there," Abby pleaded.

Will hurried up the man hole where he was suppose to meet Abby. He didn't know what was going on but Abby sounded like she need some help. He heard that poor woman screaming, he didn't know how she knew who Magnus was but she needed help and right now that was all that mattered. He climbed out of the hole and saw Abby with her back to him.

"Abby? Are you ok? Where is the woman?" He asked walking up to her.

Abby turned around holding a baby in her arms looking sad and in shock.

"She's dead. She had the baby in the car and I thought she was going to be ok but then she started seizing and then she was dead," she whispered.

Will carefully pulled her into his arms and kissed her head before looking down at the baby. The child had a tuff of dark red hair and piercing grey blue eyes staring up at him.

"Come on," He said, softly.

He carefully helped her down the hole. Making sure to keep his arm around her and the baby. He lead her to where Magnus was waiting. She quickly rushed up to them seeing just Abby and the baby.

"What happened?" She asked, quickly.

"She just seized and died. Magnus?" Abby asked shocked.

"Come with me, Abby I know this is shocking and confusing but let's get you back to the Sanctuary I want to check out the baby," Magnus said gently guiding her to the transport pod.

"Will call Henry and get him to help you get that young woman out of Abby's car I want to do an autopsy to see what caused her death," Magnus said, before stepping on the transport pod.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey Friends! I'm still having horrible writers block but here is the next chapter! Let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 2**

Magnus made sure to keep her arm around Abby on the transport pod. The poor woman looked like she was going to drop at any moment. Abby didn't look out the window or ask questions about the new Sanctuary, she just stared down at the newborn wrapped in her jacket. Magnus led them into the new infirmary she reached out and gently took the baby. Only then did Abby seem to snap out of her haze.

"I watched your house explode," Abby said, softly.

"Yes well even Will wasn't expecting that one but it was the only way I'm afraid," Magnus explain and then listened to the baby's lungs.

Abby watched as Magnus did a thorough exam on the baby and then took him over to the sink and bathed him, which he protested loudly against. He didn't stop screaming until he was put into a diaper and swaddled in a new blanket and Magnus began to sway with him. He then fell fast asleep.

"Can I hold him again?" Abby asked, reaching for the baby.

"Of course," Magnus said, gently laying the sleeping child into her arms.

"Layla said that she always wanted a baby and volunteered to have him. She said that she worked for SCIU in research and development. She said that she would have never have volunteered if she knew what they wanted the baby for that you were the only one that could save the baby," Abby said, looking down at the baby.

"That's all she told you?" Magnus asked, frowning.

"Yes. After she had him she held him for a minute and then she started seizing and then died. I wasn't sure what to do. Do you think he is an abnormal?" Abby asked, looking up at Magnus.

"I'm guessing that he is since she said that I was the only one to save him. I'll run some blood work to confirm it," Magnus said, as she walked toward the baby with a needle.

The child began to scream again as Magnus drew blood from his heel.

"All done," Magnus soothed as she tucked the child's heel back in to the swaddle.

The angry child didn't seem to care and continued to scream. Abby began to sway like Magnus had instantly calming the baby.

"Well he can be soothed easy enough," Magnus said, smiling.

"He needs a name. We can't keep calling him baby or him or it ," Abby said, suddenly.

"How about Daniel?" Magnus asked.

"No he doesn't look like a Daniel. How about Lucas?" Abby asked.

"Maybe for a middle name. What about Jack or James?" Magnus asked, studying the sleeping boy.

"Cole?"

"Peter?"

"Michael?"

"David?"

"Jonathan?"

"Ryan"

"Christopher?"

"Martin?"

Both woman both threw out their favorite boy names back and forth for a while until finally the baby began to cry again.

"I don't think he like any of those either," Abby said, as she began to sway again.

This time the baby began to cry harder and nuzzled around Abby's chest.

"I think he is hungry," Magnus said, smiling.

"I can't help you there little guy," Abby chuckled.

"I have some formula I keep around for new young arrivals it gives them nutrients until I find out what to feed them. I'll go get him a bottle," Magnus said and then hurried out of the room.

Abby continued to bounce and sway with the baby but he was having none of that! He began to scream so loud and long that his face turned the color of his hair.

"She's coming just hang in there a little longer," Abby begged.

Soon Magnus hurried back in with a warm bottle. Abby quickly put it into the baby's mouth and he began to suck greedily.

"You were a hungry boy," Abby cooed.

Abby took the bottle out of the baby's mouth after he drank two ounces and put him on her shoulder to burp him. He began to fuss and root around on her shoulder but finally let out a burp and was happily rewarded with the bottle again.

"I know this sounds odd but I feel like I know him. Maybe I knew his mother and father that is how she knew about me. He looks familiar," Magnus said, thoughtfully.

"I don't know she didn't give me the father's name," Abby said, as she burped the baby again.

"What do you think of the Anthony Lucas?" Magnus asked, after looking at the baby a few more minutes.

"I like it! It sounds strong and I think it suits him," Abby said, grinning.

"Welcome to the Sanctuary Anthony," Magnus said, stroking his cheek.

**Above ground**

Henry carefully lowered the woman's body down to Will and he laid her down on a gurney.

"So she just found Abby on the street? How did she know Abby knew Magnus?" Henry asked.

"I have know idea but now we have a dead woman from SCUI and a baby that's not good someone is going to be looking for them," Will said.

**Infirmary**

Biggie slowly made his way into the infirmary he was glad to be up and moving again, for a moment he thought Caleb and his crew had beat him to death . He saw Magnus and Abby talking. He saw a small baby in an incubator. He caught a scent and went over to the child.

"This baby is not human," he grunted.

"What? How can you tell?" Abby asked.

"His scent is diffrent. Where did he come from," he grunted.

"His mother found me and gave birth in my car," Abby explained.

"Where is the mother now?" He grunted.

"She died in the car,"

"What is going on old friend? Do you know what kind of abnormal he is," Magnus asked, couriously.

"He smells like vampire at least half one," he grunted.


End file.
